It All Started With The Firecrab
by Poddyful
Summary: Firecrabs, Harry decided, were not much better than Skrewts. But how could he possibly tell that to Hagrid, who was looking so happy bouncing around his garden chasing an equally energetic fire blasting animal? DMHP, main pairing
1. Chapter 1

It All Started With The Firecrab

Year: In this fic, Harry and friends are in 6th year, which makes Colin Creevey a 5th year, and his brother a 3rd year… etc…

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Dean…and I'm too lazy to type in the rest here, so read on to find out.

Warning(s): Slash, swearing, lotsa fluff towards the end.

Rating: PG…probably…anyone think that I should change it, feel free to let me know…

Genre: I was trying for humour, but I'm not sure if it worked…/romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

You know…I was taking down all the names that I had from the sorting etc, then I remembered that I forgot to put our lovely main characters. Just before I started to type down all the pairings, I realised that instead of 'Malfoy', I accidentally put 'Malfly'…hm…

…

* * *

Firecrabs, Harry decided, were not much better than Skrewts.

But how could he possibly tell that to Hagrid, who was looking so happy bouncing around his garden chasing an equally energetic fire blasting animal?

The rest of the class seemed to feel the same way.

The rest of the class seemed to feel the same way, that is, until the afore- mentioned Firecrab decided to take a different route, and, using a series of rather clever twists and turns, outran Hagrid, and headed towards one of the occupied greenhouses.

Harry swore.

* * *

Professor Sprout looked around happily.

Her fifth years were doing well in pruning the adult Autumnbeans. She wandered slowly from pair to pair, cheerfully pointing out mistakes and correcting them carefully.

Luna Lovegood, though, was being too careless for Professor Sprout's liking. It didn't help, either, that no one had wanted to pair up with her.

"Miss Lovegood", she sighed for the umpteenth time, "Please don't daydream in my class". A hand reached out and pulled the clippers away from the stem. So focused she was in ensuring that the ditsy Lovegood was doing the correct thing, she didn't hear the telltale signs of something destructive approaching.

_**CRASH! **_

The fifth years all screamed in shock as the green house glass shattered and a small, fierce looking creature bounced in gleefully, springing around the greenhouse and setting fire to various plants.

Professor Sprout jumped up wildly and started to chase the still merrily floating Firecrab around the greenhouse.

The fifth years watched, transfixed, as fire eagerly enveloped the baby mandrakes, flaulicowers, Shoeflowers, mistletoe…

"OH SHIT!" someone shrieked. Everyone turned around to stare fearfully at the girl.

"What is it?!" came many scared voices. Everyone's voice paled at the girl's next words.

"Mistletoe is set off by heat!"

Luna immediately jumped to her feet. Father Lovegood had taught her a spell to put out fire, and it's finally going to be useful!

Before anyone could stop her, she aimed carefully, and fired.

* * *

Professor Flitwick sighed.

"My dear Miss Lovegood. I heard from some sources that you were the one responsible for the Blue and Gold Mistletoe that's decided to strand themselves around the hallways of the school?"

Professor Flitwick and Luna were sitting in said professor's office, the class of Ravenclaws having been sent back to their dorms and Hagrid's Gryffindor-Slytherin class presently capturing the Firecrab and helping Professor Sprout clean up Green House number 4.

Luna didn't look the bit guilty.

"I think that might be the case, sir, yes"

Professor Flitwick sighed again.

"Can you please explain to me what charm you did, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna beamed. This was a chance she could boast to someone about her father!

"Well, you see, professor Flitwick, a couple of months ago…or was it years ago? I can't seem to remember…but a while ago, my father, who is quite scared of Raebhoop, I'm sure you know of them, yes.

Well, one of them was hanging around our backyard toilet, so my father and I used a fire spell to chase it out of our back yard.

When we finished, he taught me a spell to put out the fire, only I couldn't quite seem to remember it…" she trailed off, her prominent eyes widening ever so slightly.

Professor Flitwick coughed uncomfortably. Well, he couldn't really fault her for this little accident.

"So what was the spell you used, Luna?" he asked gently.

Luna smiled widely.

"Aqueermenti"

The tiny professor fainted.

* * *

Draco and Harry raced against each other to get to the hospital wing.

Neither of them had wanted to, but after Hermione's threat that involved 'clothes', 'vanish, 'Great Hall' and 'dinner', all thoughts of arguments flew out the window. Or, in their case, into the heavy fumes that was the aftermath of the Firecrab.

They were in such a hurry, that they barely noticed the flashed of deep blue and gold…until they were restrained by some stubborn force that, for some reason, had grabbed hold of them and wouldn't let them take another step. They both glared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Our little green-eyed hero growled.

"Typical of a bloody Slytherin, to blame everything on others. Now quit it, I want to get to the hospital wing!"

The door to the Charm's room opened, and one Luna Lovegood walked serenely past them.

"Hello Harry, hello ferret" she said in a disturbingly tranquil voice. She looked upwards and smiled.

"Mistletoe"

Harry and Draco both looked up.

"Fuck" they said in unison.

* * *

Hermione was growing worried. True, she had told the two idiots to go to the hospital wing, but they should have come back ages ago. They even took off at a run.

"What's taking them so long?" she asked anxiously for the nth time, looking at her watch.

Pansy and Blaise rose simultaneously.

"I'm going to go look for them" they said, before taking off. Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle followed at an equal pace.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Potter! If you hadn't been trying to outdo my superiority, none of this bloody crap would have happened!"

Harry growled hotly, struggling to get free of the taller boy. Draco tried not to pay attention to the fact that an attractive black head was currently rubbing his whole body against him trying to escape.

"Potter, stop" he managed through gritted teeth. Harry ignored him and kept struggling. Draco let out an involuntary moan and grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Potter!"

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Let's just do it and get the hell out of here!" Draco growled, glad that his leggings no longer felt so tight.

"What? No wa-mmph!" Harry was cut off as the Malfoy lowered his head and roughly crushed his mouth against the Potter, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. Harry gasped in surprise when Draco's tongue briefly touched his own, a spark of electricity passed through them, before Malfoy pulled back.

Their head immediately snapped sideways at the five surprised gasps.

* * *

Hagrid dismissed his class as the sun went down, and finished cleaning up himself, awarding 30 points for Gryffindor and Slytherin each, for their efforts and hard work (although, 10 was taken off Slytherin when someone was overheard boasting to the opposing house that that meant that they were winning by 10 points).

Seamus and Dean both let out a relieved sigh and headed back up to the Gryffindor common rooms.

The cleaning up of the mess had taken a lot out of them, so they were heading upstairs for a shower, and then going to the Great Hall for dinner. It was now evening, with six o'clock approaching fast.

As they rounded a corner, they immediately stuck to each other. Fast. They looked around wildly.

"What the hell?" Dean said, looking around wildly for the perpetrator.

"Hey, Dean"

"Hm?"

"Look up" he said softly. Dean looked up. His throat stuck.

"Uh…I…uh…"

Seamus had a predatory look in his eyes.

"Want to?"

Dean slowly smiled.

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

* * *

Kevin Whitby, a 6th year Hufflepuff, was currently curled up in the charms classroom, tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Terry Boot, one of the only openly gay males in the school, blinked as the multi-way parchment in his pocket suddenly grew hot, alerting him of a new message. He surreptitiously drew it out and opened it behind his textbook.

_Shoeboy-_

_Kev Whitby is currently located in the charms classroom, upset from been called a gay by some sec. yr Slytherins-_

_Ant G_

_-Good luck_

Terry grinned. As if on cue, the bell rang. The class all filed out as one, pushing and shoving each other so they could get out to dinner.

The corridor soon filled shouts of surprise, but Terry didn't pay attention to the details. He took a couple of sharp turns and soon found himself outside the Charms classroom.

* * *

Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise all stared, with all the grace of a goldfish, at Draco and Harry.

Draco and Harry stared back.

Pansy was the first to break the silence. Unfortunately, not as quietly as some would have hoped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone winced and Harry and Draco immediately backed out of the mistletoe.

"Wait, Pansy! I can explain!"

* * *

Life was so unfair. He was NOT gay! If his mum heard, what would her reaction be? His father's certainly wouldn't be pleasant. His father…a large, beefy man who would definitely accept 'faggots' into the house.

Kevin let out a small sob, then quickly stifled it when the classroom door opened.

"Colloportus"

Kevin felt himself pale, and, unfortunately for him, started hiccuping.

"Wh…who's there?" he asked quietly.

A tall boy he vaguely recognised as a Ravenclaw of the same year walked over…and stopped dead in front of him.

* * *

Seamus and Dean smiled as they broke off, slightly breathless.

"Do you…" they started at the same time.

Dean chuckled.

"Go on, do I what?"

Seamus felt his grin soften.

"Well, I was thinking, you know…Terry's already made it public that he is, so do you…?"

Dean grinned even wider.

"Sure"

* * *

Dumbledore peered through his half moon glasses at his staff.

Minerva McGonagall cast an irritable look at the calm professor.

"Really, Albus, this is going to become a rather large problem. Who were the first victims?"

"Ah…the first 'victims', as you so deftly put them, Minerva, were Harry and Draco." The Headmaster replied, the twinkling in his eyes doubling with mirth.

Snape sneered. "Yes, Getting into trouble seems to be Potter's best subject, doesn't it?"

Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"Yes, and it looks as though this time, he's dragged Mr Malfoy with him"

Professor Snape scowled.

* * *

Luna was bombarded with questions from her fellow Herbology classmates about her meeting with Professor Flitwick.

"So, what happened?"

"Did you get into trouble?"

"Did we lose house points?"

"What did Sprout say?"

"What weird story did you feed Flitwick this time?"

Luna smiled her vague smile, pointed out a Fuzzlepug that was currently sitting on someone's left shoulder, and left to get changed.

The crowd sighed in disappointment.

* * *

The boy was breathtaking.

Terry stood, his eyes hungrily roaming over the boy's delicate body. Pale, flawless skin, large, grey-brown eyes, slightly red from crying.

His hair was several shades of brown, a couple of strands stuck lightly to his cheeks with tears.

His robes hung loosely around his slight frame, one side sliding off his shoulder, and he was hugging himself tightly. Terry wanted to take the adorable boy into his arms and hold him forever.

He walked over and knelt down. They were the same age, but he never noticed how small Kevin was compared to him.

The smaller boy tensed, as though expecting to be hit. His lips trembled and his eyes watered.

Terry smiled gently.

"What's wrong with been gay?" he asked.

Kevin froze, his slender structure tight with fear and worry.

Terry shifted until he sat next to the smaller boy. He easily picked the boy up and settled him into his lap so that they were facing each other. Kevin 'eep'ed and his face flushed red. Terry smiled fondly at him.

"You didn't answer my question" he said. Kevin tensed again. Terry placed both hands on Kevin's shoulder and slowly massaged them.

"Tell me" he said soothingly.

Kevin relaxed slightly, but the nervous expression on his face betrayed him.

"M…my f…f…father will k…k…kill me if h…he thought…that I…I'm g…g…gay……he…he…he'll call me a f…f…faggot…" he fought hard against the tears welling up in his eyes.

Terry's expression softened even more as his hand cupped the boy's face, his thumb gently wiping the tears away.

"Are you gay?" he asked quietly.

Kevin looked even more frightened.

"N…n…no! I'm not!...I can't be gay…father won't allow it" he whispered wildly. Terry's half-lidded eyes nearly glowed in the dim light of the classroom.

"Why do you think you're not gay?"

Kevin looked down at his hands and said nothing.

"Will your father hit you?" Terry asked, his voice low.

Another wave of tears spilled out of Kevin's eyes and fell into his lap.

"Look at me" Terry commanded quietly.

Kevin looked up. Terry's eyes were a tranquil green-blue, with a tinge of hazel and gold. Terry pulled the smaller boy closer towards him until Kevin could feel the warm breath of the bigger boy on his cheeks.

Terry's tongue caught the next tear drop, and licked away the silvery trails on Kevin's cheeks.

"Shh…it's ok now…you're safe here…empty your mind" he whispered tenderly.

He trailed his tongue downward and met Kevin's lips. He pressed his own firmly against them, and his tongue licked leisurely along his. Kevin's lips parted, and Terry gently explored his mouth, his teeth, his tongue. Kevin moaned.

When they pulled apart, they were left slightly breathless, a pink tinge graced Kevin's cheeks.

Kevin smiled. It was shy and uncertain, and Terry decided that he liked it. He smiled back warmly, and affectionately pulled the smaller boy over until his slim body rested against Terry's chest, and Kevin's head settled in the crook of his neck. They gradually fell asleep.

* * *

Author's rants (Please read)

-I'm not sure if anyone realised, but Raebhoop is actually Pooh Bear backwards…

-The spell that Luna used, 'Aqueermenti', is actually a variation on the spell 'Aguamenti' (which was the spell she couldn't _quit_e remember). A 'queer' is a homosexual person. ('queer' actually doesn't have anything to do with homosexuality unless there's an 'a' before it, or 'the', etc etc etc…).

-Chapter lengths will vary from now on. It may go from drabble-length to a wow-length chapter…

-There's at least one new pairing in the next chapter…kudos to who guesses them.

-I don't know how Seamus's accent works, even though I have a sport teacher with the same accent…how sad…

- I've tried to make the characters in character, but please tell me if they _are_ OOC.

-Even though I HAVE added millions of other pairings, my main focus will still be on Harry and Draco. If anyone feels that I'm not writing their favourite (or, the one like you like better) pairing enough, tell me- I might write more, or if I feel like it, write a separate one shot. (Although, this chapter had a massive Terry/Kevin scene in it…)

-Kevin Whitby, and a few others, have only been mentioned by name in the books (I think), so I made up their appearances.

-You guys have got to suggest the plot…I cannot see an ending or a future for this fic at all…oh actually…I can…kinda…

-And why the mistletoe? You might ask. Well I figured that some of the pairings need pushing, and some don't…so…

-In the Kevin/Terry scene, when Kevin looked down at his hands, I was SO tempted to write 'the movement was so sudden that his thumb accidentally jabbed into Kevin's eye'…but I didn't…hm…

-And to the people who review- not meaning to sound ungrateful, or rude, but when you review, PLEASE don't just put 'I like!' or 'write more!'. It would make me happier if I received a review telling me what the reader liked about my story, and even what they DIDN'T like in the story…you can even flame me! Just don't just put 'I like', 'please update', 'write more' etc etc…please.

Thank you for reading!

- see you soon (maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

Year: In this fic, Harry and friends are in 6th year, which makes Colin Creevey a 5th year, and his brother a 3rd year… etc…

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Dean, Terry/Kevin

Warning(s): Slash, swearing... negative student-teacher interaction…and dark and nearly-scary stuff, but I think that's to be expected in a Harry Potter fanfic…

Rating: PG…probably…anyone think that I should change it, feel free to let me know…

Genre: I was trying for humour, but I'm not sure if it worked…/romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

In the last chapter (if anyone read my author's notes at the end), I mentioned that chapter lengths will vary. The same goes for formatting.

…and yay, I've finally thought up a plot…there's going to be a separate story for each pair, and they're somehow all going to twist up into one massive ending. Well, maybe not massive, and maybe not ending…but still…

…and many things may not make sense in this chapter- that's because my brain is screwed…there's a maths test tomorrow! Oh my gosh!!!

* * *

Hermione was leading the way to dinner, dragging a shocked Harry by the wrist. She looked over at him and sighed.

Draco Malfoy was rumoured to be the school's most…'skilful' bisexual.

He dated both genders, from any house, from any grade. It wasn't rare to see him making out in the corridors with a seventh year Ravenclaw girl one day, and a third year Hufflepuff boy the next.

With this habit, it wasn't surprising that after just one quick, rough kiss, Harry's eye blanked out and his body laxed. Hermione sighed again.

"Hey, Hermione, what's wrong with Harry?"

* * *

Seamus frowned playfully at Dean just as he was about to lift the star-shaped potato into his mouth. Dean chuckled lightly before changing the route of the potato to Seamus' mouth instead.

Neville was twisting his napkin in his hands rather nervously. Some other Gryffindors looked slightly nauseated, while some of the more friendly Ravenclaws, the ones that know Terry Boot rather well, gave them wide grins and cheers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice from above them that they recognised all too well. Seamus and Dean blinked, and opened their mouths to reply, before they were cut off by Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disgusting shows of public affection, and ten points off each for attempting to talk back to a teacher."

Dean immediately shut his mouth, looking every bit the uncomfortable, intimidated little boy that Snape intended.

"And another five for that pathetically pitiful look, Thomas. Show a bit more maturity and integrity, something which should already be present given your age." he sneered.

Seamus was not about to put up with that. His face grew livid with rage.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PROFESSOR! STOP BEING _SO FUCKING JEALOUS_ JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE FOUND LOVE WHILE WE ARE STILL AT SCHOOL AND YOU ARE ALREADY _THIRTY_-SOMETHING AND YOU'RE _STILL_ SINGLE!

QUIT BEING SO NARROW MINDED AND LOOK AROUND YOU! HOW MANY OTHER TEACHERS HERE ARE HELD DOWN BY _STUPID_ PREJUDICES FROM _FIFTY MILLION YEARS AGO_? HUH? HUH? _NONE_! LOOK AT MALFOY! YOU ALLOW HIM TO CURSE, HEX, PASH, FUCK, _RAPE_, WHATEVER, _ANYONE_ IN THIS BLOODY SCHOOL! AND DO _ANY _OF THE OTHER TEACHERS TAKE POINTS AWAY FROM FUCKING SLYTHERIN?

_NO_! _MATURITY AND INTEGRITY MY ASS_!"

The sandy haired boy pounded his fist into the table, his fierce glare daring anyone to contradict him. Silence fell in the hall. Seamus turned and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Then all hell broke loose.

Snape rushed out of the Great Hall in a similar fashion to Seamus's as he was bombarded with food, mainly half-eaten tomatoes, and, in respect to Seamus, star-shaped potatoes. Angry cheers rang through the Great Hall for Snape's probation and for the 'justice of gays'. Dean grinned and ran out of the Great Hall to chase after his now official boyfriend.

* * *

"Ron…"

"AHH!"

"Ron"

"AHHH!"

"Ron!"

"AHHHHH!!"

"RON!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RON! BLOODY HELL! SHUT UP!!!" Hermione shrieked, hair standing on end.

Harry looked around nervously.

"Ron…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Argh! I can't stand this anymore! SILENCIO!" Hermione yelled, aiming her wand at Ron- who, it seemed, did not take the news very well.

"Now, Ron, be mature- they were caught under a CURSED MISTLETOE! For Merlin's sake, you twit! Get a grip on yourself!" Hermione reprimanded fiercely, her hands on her hips.

"Um…Hermione, people are staring at us…" Harry mumbled.

Thankfully, Hermione was already done, and, with a huffy sweep of her robes, she entered the great hall, with timid Harry and a still-gagging Ron trailing not far behind.

* * *

Dumbledore, with his extraordinary brainpower, did a quick head count of the students that were already in the great hall.

There were three people missing- a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin. They will have to be informed by other students later.

He picked up his spoon and tapped it on his silver goblet. The student body immediately fell silent.

He smiled.

"Students, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your dinner, but a problem has surfaced today.

It shall not be announced how, but I am sure many of you have recognised, and, perhaps suffered the effects of the gold and blue mistletoe that has taken it to themselves to spread every ten or so metres across the halls and dungeons.

It may have also come to your attention that the mistletoe, for some unknown reason, only activates when two male members happen to be caught in the same place.

All I can ask of you as of now, is to avoid the mistletoe as well as you could, and wait until this event blows out, as the staff tries to sort it out as swiftly as they could. You will be updated with information as soon as we gather them. Thank you." He sat down and sighed, digging into a plate of star-shaped potatoes.

* * *

His hair shone and curled in delight. His emerald eyes sparkled mischievously when he smiled. The way his glasses hung so delicately over his nose was cute, the way he would occasionally pause right before taking a bite out of the star-shaped potatoes was alluring, and if Draco Malfoy didn't stop this damned lovesick-teenage-hormone-filled-poetry right now, he was going to punch himself in the head. Hard.

"…co"

"DRACO!"

Malfoy jumped. Then scowled.

"Draco darling, are you well? You seem a bit ill" Parkinson simpered, batting her eyelashes. She got over the kissing well, after Draco darling had explained the mistletoe and its strange properties. (Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Lavender was wondering why Ron was gesturing wildly instead of using his mouth to speak)

Draco darling gave a ruffled grunt in affirmative, and Zabini gave him a curious look. It wasn't everyday the Malfoy did such an unsophisticated thing as grunting. That was reserved for trolls.

In return, Malfoy shot a dirty look back, and resumed eating his star-shaped potatoes daintily.

Zabini frowned.

* * *

"Master, the plan is now set. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" a cold, high-pitched voice asked.

There was silence for a moment, and then-

"What house is she in?"

The original voice immediately answered.

"She is in Slytherin, my lord"

Voldemort smiled thinly, stepping into the moonlight.

"A pureblood?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Good"

The descendant of Slytherin walked leisurely around the room, carelessly inspecting corners and edged with his wand.

As the robes fell back slightly, a ghastly pale hand was revealed. It only appeared to have four fingers- the middle finger was missing.

"You may go, Bellatrix."

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

Wherein the plot was revealed!...

I decided to end this chapter a bit earlier to keep the effects…and to keep you wondering why Voldemort has only four fingers. //laughs evilly//…

Sorry, not much human-human interaction in this chapter, but after you get more information about the mistletoe, it should start. Ha…

Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter!

-which, by the way, I've already started (how unusual for me…)


	3. Chapter 3

It All Started With The Firecrab

Year: In this fic, Harry and friends are in 6th year, which makes Colin Creevey a 5th year, and his brother a 3rd year… etc…

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Dean, Terry/Kevin

Warning(s): Slash, swearing

Rating: PG…probably…anyone thinks that I should change it, feel free to let me know…

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The golden wash of a summer morning greeted Terry as his eyes slowly opened, resisting the urge to reach for his wand and just hex the window to death just so the bloody sunlight wouldn't kill his eyes.

As his brain somewhat registered his surroundings, he noticed that:

-1: His legs were slightly numb.

-2: His arms were slightly numb as well.

-3: There was someone currently cuddled against him, his soft hair tickling the bottom of Terry's chin.

He smiled briefly, and gingerly wrapped his prickling arm around the smaller brunette's shoulders, rubbing him lightly. Kevin's eyes slowly fluttered open. A similar smile lit up on his face. For a while, they sat there in silence.

Terry suddenly cleared his throat.

"Mornin'" he greeted sheepishly, as though the idea of not bidding someone a good morning was impolite.

Kevin laughed quietly. "Good morning"

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Kevin nodded, his cheeks colouring slightly.

Terry chuckled, and, with an easy lift, gently placed the smaller boy onto the floor. He stood up and stretched the kinks and knots out of his body.

"Breakfast is going to start soon, do you want me to eat with you?" Terry offered, holding out his hand. Kevin nodded meekly again, allowing the taller brunette to pull him to his feet.

As they left, a low chuckle echoed around the room, before blowing into a full maniacal shriek of laughter.

* * *

Dean found his boyfriend pressing into the wall opposite the stupid statue of something he doesn't even want to bother to name, his arms crossed angrily over his chest and his eyes closed firmly, in an attempt to calm himself.

Dean smiled and walked over.

"That was brilliant, love" he whispered, his hand stroking Seamus's arm. Seamus cracked open one eye.

"Love?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, sure, now that we've mad it official"

"Mm" the sandy-haired agreed, anger already dissipated, as he leaned forward to capture the other in a kiss.

* * *

He stated it as though he was telling them the weather.

"We're late for potions."

Ron and Hermione ignored him, continuing to bicker about the kiss. He might as well be talking about the weather anyway.

Harry sniffed. That didn't work either. In the end, he got so frustrated he gave up trying to get their attention, instead pushing his way past them and running down the dungeon corridor…

And nearly collided with someone.

"Oof!" he grunted as his head smashed into a well toned chest.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going you…Potter?"

Harry immediately backed away.

"I…uh… sorry Malfoy…" Harry stuttered, looking up. Brilliant green met metallic silver…and trailed down.

Draco's was perfect. He probably spent two hours in front of the mirror every morning, but he made it worth while. Shiny, silky blonde tresses framed his delicate face, elegant eyebrows contrasting slightly with his eyes. His faultless pink lips were parted slightly.

Brilliant green travelled down even further.

Malfoy was wearing a soft grey jumper over the standard Hogwarts uniform. It looked well kept, and free from any dust. It complemented his eyes perfectly, and his broad chest were somewhat displayed, the jumper stretching slightly over his torso.

Brilliant green knew that if he went down any further, he'd be in trouble. He quickly averted his eyes.

"I…uh…I…uh…I g-gotta go, bye Draco!" Harry quickly muttered, turning and entering the door to the dreaded potions class.

He vaguely wondered if the dungeons stink because the word has 'dung' at the beginning of it, or because Snape lives there.

Meanwhile, outside, Malfoy stood there, gaping at the door. What was that? Potter's bright emerald eyes were tracing his body, mouth slightly ajar and _gawd_ he looked bloody sexy in that green overall and with his white collar tumbling out messily. And did Potter just call him Draco?

* * *

Dumbledore swept into the potions class, and immediately took place at the front of the classroom. The twinkles in his eyes were unusually dimmed.

"Good morning, class. I came here to ask you a question that concerns one of your Slytherin peers. Has anyone been missing from this class lately?" he asked.

Everyone looked around, breaking into chatter. After a few minutes of debating, the class soon found themselves silenced by the Headmaster's hands.

"All right then, but if anyone suddenly remembers anyone disappearing, or is seeing anyone around here act oddly, please let me know, thank you. That is all."

The Headmaster walked slowly up from the stairs. He could sense heavy dark magic been placed within the wards of the school- and it wasn't the mistletoe.

Just as he reached the door, and was about to turn the handle, somebody spoke up.

"Wait a sec…has anyone seen Millicent Bulstrode lately?"

* * *

Said Slytherin was currently standing in the warm air of Hogsmeade tapping her foot impatiently...

* * *

I hereby apologize for the terribly short chapter, as I am running out of time…hurm…see you next chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4

Year: In this fic, Harry and friends are in 6th year, which makes Colin Creevey a 5th year, and his brother a 3rd year… etc…

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Dean, Terry/Kevin, and a new-one-kind-of in this chapter.

Warning(s): Slash, swearing... negative student-teacher interaction…and dark and nearly-scary stuff, but I think that's to be expected in a Harry Potter fanfic…

Rating: PG…probably…anyone think that I should change it, feel free to let me know…

Genre: General/romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Waiting was just not her thing. She was a Slytherin. A Slytherin, for Chrissake! People should be dropping down onto their knees and kissing her robes because she graced them with her existence.

She looked around her, hoping that no teachers were near by. She was missing a whole day of class for this, and the memory charm she had cast in the Great Hall probably didn't last that long anyway. Whoever it was that had contacted her better not show up with trash.

"Hello, darling" came a voice just behind her shoulder. It reminded Bulstrode of a snake, the way they slither over your shoulders in a slimy manner.

But Millicent was a Slytherin. She was not scared. She squared up her shoulders and fought the urge to shiver.

Bellatrix smiled. A true Slytherin indeed. Pity she would not be in any house when the Dark Lord's most loyal follower was done with her.

"Girl, I have a deal, listen carefully…"

* * *

"Potter. Twenty points off Gryffindor for daydreaming in my class." Snape drawled.

Harry didn't hear him, for his mind was still adrift somewhere with the memory of Dra-_Malfoy's _seriously hot body. Harry frowned, then quickly crossed out the seriously hot. What the heck was he thinking?!

"Oi! Harry…Harry!" a familiar voice whispered urgently.

"But that's not fair!," snapped another voice. Harry quickly willed his mind back to the present, his cheeks a hint red. It was Ron that was standing up, yelling at the potions master.

Snape looked coldly at Ron. Ron as not about to back down, however, and glared right back.

"Malfoy's daydreaming too, and you're not taking any points from Slytherin, are you? Gawd knows that what Seamus said at breakfast was right!" Ron hollered in Snape's face.

Snape wondered what he'd ever done to get yelled by two Gryffindor Students before first period had ever finished.

"Mr Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor and a month worth of detention for not knowing your place. Sit down and stop making a fool of yourself"

He then turned around to frown at the Malfoy, who was currently staring starry eyed, pink cheeked at the vials on the shelf.

He sighed.

"And two points from Slytherin"

* * *

"Wait! Ron!" Hermione called after the redhead who had stormed out at the invitation of the bell.

_How dare that bloody, fowl-nosed, greasy haired, git of a teacher…why did he ever become a teacher_? Ron thought, his words barely coherent. So preoccupied that he was less-than-observant of his surroundings, that he was surprised when he suddenly found himself pulled back against the wall.

"Why hello, Weasley…"

* * *

Hermione watched Malfoy's eagle owl fly steadily towards him with a letter. Why didn't the owl send it during owl posts at breakfast? It must be private.

She picked up her fork, stabbing her star-shaped potatoes absently. Ever since the incident this morning, it became apparent that someone (possibly Dean or Seamus…or both) had ordered the house elves to make more of the newly christened gay-potato, especially for the Slytherin table.

Harry frowned at her.

"Um…Hermione?"

"Yeah, I know" she told him, mind a million miles away. Or, more precisely, a couple of tables away, where Malfoy was taking the letter off his beloved eagle-owl.

"Hermione? In case you haven't realised, that's already dead…" Harry said, poking her.

He was distracted by a hoot when Hedwig landed on his head, dropping a letter on his clean plate. He took it and turned it around, looking for anything to show who sent it.

The only word it _did_bear on the outside, though, was just that- a word:

_Private_

Harry frowned. "'scuse me for a sec". Hermione nodded distractedly before turning back to study Malfoy. Just _what_ is he doing, looking all dodgy like that?

_Harry Potter-_

_Please meet me at 12:00, Third floor, behind the statue of liberty-troll version. _

_Bring no one, tell no one. _

_This is about your heritage, and a deal that your family made. _

_I assure you that this is no trick. _

_Yours sincerely_

The emerald-eyed boy frowned when he saw that there was no signing off name. He'll go tonight.

* * *

"Oi, Whitby, where you off to?"

"The girls toilets of course!" another jeered

"Yeah, to cry with Moaning Myrtle"

Kevin looked down at his feet as he tried to walk through the gang of Slytherins that were three years below him.

Suddenly, The first one went flying with a hook to his jaw, the second doubling over from a knee to the stomach, and the third kneeling on the floor with a powerful kick to his groin.

Terry grabbed Kevin's wrist and pulled him across the corridor, taking care to trod heavily on the third years as he did so.

Kevin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Hi Justin" Hermione smiled when they saw him climb out of the Gryffindor common rooms, red faced and scowling.

He grunted in greeting as he walked past, muttering furiously under his breath.

Harry, Ron and Hermione was met with a stunned silence as they crept through the portrait to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Neville was standing in the middle of a huge crowd, frozen in a frightened stance, as though he had been nervous, and hadn't gotten out of it yet.

He then trudged slowly over through the crowds and up the stairs to his bed, frozen expression still on his face.

Ron, with the emotional range of a teaspoon, instinctively asked, "What happened?"

He found it very frightening when the whole population of the Gryffindor common room turned around and glared at him.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up at the mistletoe, interest peaked. He cast a vanishing charm on it. It doubled. He conjured a marble statue, and pushed it underneath. To his surprise, a green glow formed around the statue and hurled it through an open window. Dumbledore, in spite of himself, chuckled.

Professor McGonagall scowled at him.

"What's so funny, Albus?" she asked impatiently, having cast several charms over the mistletoe already, to no effect.

"The fact that even such an accomplished teacher such as you, professor, could only turn the mistletoe a different colour, a different shape, and cause a smiley face to grow upon it" Snape sneered quietly, slightly miffed that even some of his strongest potions could not kill the mistletoe.

Dumbledore looked over at Professor McGonagall's and smiled.

"It's sweet, Minerva" he laughed. Minerva flushed.

"Be quiet, Albus.

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

The wind ruffled past his hair, and Seamus sighed, leaning back into Dean's arms. Both were frowning.

"Poor Neville…" Seamus said sadly.

"You've said that six times. Though, yeah, I agree with you…"

The pair was referring to the Gryffindor common room incident the night before.

Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley were study-buddies. Yesterday, as they were coming out of the Great Hall, Justin and Neville accidentally got caught under the mistletoe. After a while, they decided to get it over and done with, and so that was over.

But when Neville confessed to Justin that he had liked him for a long time during their homework session, things started going downhill. Justin had yelled at Neville and told him that he never wanted to see him again. The he left.

"I know it's probably not very good of me to think this while poor Neville is so sad, but it makes me feel how lucky I am to have you" Seamus said. Dean nodded and smiled sadly.

He would go and talk to Justin later.

* * *

Millicent Bulstrode glowered thoughtfully. She didn't have to accept it, but her parents' lives were on stake. She scowled. It wasn't so much a deal as a threat, so she had to agree. Being a spy and a medium couldn't be THAT bad.

Though, the latter didn't sound very promising.

She looked down at the dark mark branded on her shoulder. Too late to consider anything anyway.

* * *

Donning his invisibility cloak, as he would, Harry Potter, along with his marauders map, proceeded to the Statue of Liberty on the third floor, wand out at the ready.

* * *

I updated. Yay. 


	5. Chapter 5

Year: In this fic, Harry and friends are in 6th year, which makes Colin Creevey a 5th year, and his brother a 3rd year… etc…

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Dean, Terry/Kevin, Ron/…?

Warning(s): Slash, swearing

Rating: PG…probably…anyone thinks that I should change it, feel free to let me know…

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Word Count (includes author's notes etc): 1627

Two sets of…uh…'prearranged marriages' in this one, both kind of similar. Meh…

Meep! I was reading through my previous chapters and I realised that there was a missing scene that I forgot to write in the last one! So I'll put it in this chapter as a flashback instead. XP

* * *

"Ouch!" 

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

They looked at each other, rubbing their respective injuries from bumping into one another.

Ron's throat unstuck slowly.

"Uh…hello, Dean, Seamus" he said. Seamus chuckled and held his hand up in salute.

"Greetings"

Ron nodded. Then frowned. The pair watched him, amused at the obvious expressions on his face. Ron probably didn't realise it, but he was the sort of person whose thoughts show up on their faces as they think. A light bulb figuratively lit up over his head as he finally worked out what he was going to say.

"So, what are you guys doing up here?" he asked. Dean and Seamus looked at each other. Dean spoke up, his voice sombre.

"Were you there when Neville…" he trailed off, looking questioningly at Ron. He shook his head.

"Well, yesterday when Neville and Justin were coming out of the Great Hall, they got caught under the mistletoe…Ron, are you ok?" Dean asked, concerned.

Ron was changing colours rapidly. "Ye…yeah, go on…" he choked out.

Dean frowned, and decided to cut the long story short. "So basically, Neville proposed to Justin when they were studying in the Gryffindor common rooms….and yeah…" he grimaced. Poor Neville.

But Seamus had been watching Ron turn from normal, to white, then purple, then red, then green.

"Did you eat something weird, Ron, 'cause you're changing colours." He told him.

"It…it's…nothing…hey, what are you doing…Dean! Let me go!" Ron protested at the hand that had grabbed his shoulder.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you first."

Ron looked scared.

"…o…ok, promise not to tell anyone else?"

Dean and Seamus nodded. "Yes, now spill"

_**Flashback**_

"_Why hello, Weasley…" Blaise's voice cut sharply through the air. Ron punched the wall angrily. _

"_I don't know what you want, Zabini, but let go of me **right now**!" _

_Blaise rolled his eyes. "I swear I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I just want to go and get lunch."_

_Ron gritted his teeth. _

"_Well, can whoever else that's jinxed us to this wall please stop now?" _

_Then a sudden thought struck him as he saw the crowd looking above their heads. He looked up._

"_HOLY COW!" he yelled. Blaise looked up as well. Then froze. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed and nobody moved. _

_Ron stared at the damned mistletoe. _

_Blaise half smiled, half frowned, appearing to be in deep thought. _

_The crowd soon dispersed, tired of waiting. _

_Blaise seemed to finally have made a decision, as he opened his mouth to speak. _

"_Well, in that case…Weasley, I'd like to tell you a story" _

_Ron raised an eyebrow. "What the…hurry up, then"_

_Blaise sighed. "Once upon a time, there lived a dark wizard by the name of Salazar Slytherin."_

"_Yeah, I know that, so what?" Ron huffed._

"_He was the founder of Slytherin" Blaise continued, trying to ignore the redhead._

"_Yeah, and?" Ron cut in rudely again._

"_I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting and just listen, Weasley" Blaise said loudly. Ron shut up. _

"_At that time, the Hogwarts founders were all living in the same castle by the name of Hogwarts. One day, Gryffindor brought his sister, who was a veela, into the castle. Then she and Slytherin fell in love with each other and married and had kids. Then their kids had kids, and so on and so on. Now the twist of this story is that every two or three generations was the 'dark veela'. Yeah, you must know about dark veelas?" _

_Ron shook his head. "Uh…actually, I've never heard of them before…"_

_Blaise could have face faulted into the wall. He had to be patient. He HAD to be patient. He had to be PATIENT. He took a deep breath and continued. _

_Ron frowned. Shouldn't Blaise be insulting him by this point?_

"_Dark veelas are magical crossbreeds of veelas and dark people. I see from your expression that you don't know what classifies people as dark?" _

_Ron shook his head again. _

_Patience…_

"_When people are born, their souls are white. As they grow older, and think more and more impurely, their soul darkens. Dark people are people who've reached the stage where their souls are at least 95 black. You can also become one by heritage, because your soul is already taught how to go dark. The dark lord is one. Slytherin was one. So when Gryffindor's sister and Slytherin had sex…grow up, for heaven's sake! The child that the veela conceived was a dark veela. Now, the magical rule for the dark veela is that the first person they share bodily fluids with, is their eternal mate."_

Seamus and Dean frowned. "And then what?" they asked, when it became apparent that Ron was not going to speak anymore. Ron's eyebrows creased.

" I don't know, I think I fainted." He said.

"And…so you were caught under the mistletoe…" Seamus asked.

Ron nodded.

"And you fainted!" Dean put in.

"Uh…yeah"

"Do you remember anything after that?" they asked simultaneously.

Ron appeared to be in deep thought.

"Um…no"

"And you were left alone by yourself when you woke up"

Ron nodded again.

Seamus turned to Dean. "Then that means that mistletoe doesn't care if you are conscious or not, as long as the kiss happens"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, they both gasped. Ron looked at the duo, confusion radiating off his face.

"What?"

"Then that means that you two kissed!" they exclaimed. Ron's head was still in clouds.

"Uh...yeah, we had to. What's wrong?" he asked, worry creeping up in his voice.

"Mate, don't you get it?"

"What?"

"You two exchanged bodily fluids!"

For the second time that day, the sun peeking through the window saw a redhead lying still on the floor.

* * *

The halls were bloody _dark_! Harry was tripping over his invisibility cloak every two steps, finding rather difficult to hold the lamp out in front of him while attempting to stop the cloak from slipping off his slender frame at the same time. 

It didn't help that the darkness triggered the coldness, and the goose bumps on his arms were haywiring. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop him teeth from chattering loudly and giving him away.

The mental chant in his head served to convince himself that he was slowly turning psychotic. _Now, just turn right here…you're nearly there, c'mon mate…left turn here, ascend the stairs…just five more corridors to go… _

"Harry Potter…"

"Argh!" he accidentally exclaimed out loud when a voice came from behind him, proceeding to startle the young Potter out of his skin. He spun around wildly, wand out and about.

"Please stop waving your wand, you can kill someone like that, you know…" came the voice again. Harry quickly steadied his arms and tried to do his heart as well.

"Who-who's there?"

"I'm up here"

The boy looked up to see a tiny elfin creature of minute status. It had a very slight figure, and Harry got the feeling that he so much as touched the little thing, it would have snapped in half like a pacer lead to a brick. It wasn't entirely possible to tell if it was a male or female, as everything about it screamed neutral. Harry settled for a she, from the squeaky voice (though it was hard to try to tell from that as well). Her hair was a pastel shade of orange, but when the light from Harry's wand hit, it changed to a dark shade of red or bright yellow. Her skin was so pale it glowed, giving her entire visage a ghostly glow. What really stood out to Harry was her eyes. One side was a shock of green, and the other side was a rich brown. Harry stood, gaping at the creature for a while, until she snapped him out of it.

"I'm the keeper of the wills"

Harry's brain refused to function.

"Ughn" he said, mouth hanging open at it.

"What an intelligent reply" she said dryly. He shook his head. Then his brain processed.

"Uh…yeah, sorry…who are you?"

"I'm the Potter's will keeper"

Harry's mind blanked again.

"The huh?"

"Don't worry. I trust you received my letter via your owl?"

Harry nodded, his face clearing up.

"So, this has something to do with my family."

The fairy-like creature nodded, opening her mouth to say more.

Harry interrupted.

"Wait a second. Do you have a name? I need something to call you…ack, sorry, that sounded rude." He grimaced.

The fairy-like creature only smiled indulgently.

"I'm Lily."

Harry's jaw slackened.

"Huh?"

"I'm Lily. Will keepers are usually extracted from a part of someone, or a pair of souls, joined together, and that's what forms a will."

"So you're a mix between…"

Lily 's smile broadened. "That's right, I'm a mix between your mother and father…now let me tell you about what's supposed to happen to you."

"You mean, my mother's will?" Harry asked.

Lily frowned. "Not exactly, now, you see, this ranges to way back in the olden days when…"

* * *

Haha…I just had to stop it there… 

Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed...


	6. Chapter 6

I have updated for a while! But thanks to one of my friends, who kept pestering me, here I am! With an extra long chapter! Yay!

Year: In this fic, Harry and friends are in 6th year, which makes Colin Creevey a 5th year, and his brother a 3rd year… etc…

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Dean, Terry/Kevin

Warning(s): Slash, mild swearing…

Rating: PG…probably…anyone thinks that I should change it, feel free to let me know…

Genre: I was trying for humour, but I'm not sure if it worked…/romance, I guess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Please note: yes this story IS one of those where you don't know if it was love at first sight, or if they were in love beforehand. Basically, if you're comfortable with yaoi/slash/bl/gays or WHATEVER, it's no problem. Just dun think about it or wonder why they're gay in the first place. : )

If you have no idea what I was talking about just then, dun worry.

…

If you're confused about the mistletoe, it's just there to get characters together, not much else. I might shove some interesting concept or something in it later one, maybe…?

I hope it isn't too much to ask…but can you please go and read through one of the previous chapters? I dun feel that shocking you with a sudden revelation would be taken too well if you didn't put yourself into the mood of this story and my writing style first…aha…

First, a warning- there's a fight in the first bit, but I never could write fights seriously. Especially wand fights. If I had a wand, I think I would find it much more practical to stab my opponent with it…what do you think?

Another warning- you might be used to reading short drabble like bits in my previous chapters, but this chapter starts off with a huge (ish)…bit.

I mean, FIVE pages! For the first scene! None of my stories even GO for that long in one chapter! Phooey!! I must congratulate myself! Lol…

And lastly, I apologise for springing a serious fight so early in the story! It probably wasn't even climatic and will probably catch you by surprise.

…and owing to the fact that I have never before typed out such a long chapter in one go (I know, sad isn't it…), I am very much tired and sleepy and alls. SO no beta. But I dun think I made a mistake, cuz my eyes tend to skim along the sentence or word that I just typed to see if it's spelt correctly, so…)

Mm, enjoy! (?)

* * *

Harry's bright sea green eyes shone eagerly through his dark bangs as he waited to hear about his parents. The little fairy smirked.

It was a pity that the boy wasn't all that observant. If he was, he might have realised that he was been tricked.

How gullible. But then, it made her job so much easier.

"Yes…now,-"

"POTTER!" a familiar voice echoed through the halls. Harry looked up to find - who else? - Draco standing at the bottom step, face slightly flushed, and his breathing coming out slightly laboured.

"Dr-Malfoy?" he asked, slightly stumbling over his choice of names. The blonde looked up at him, then directed his gaze towards Lily.

"Oi, who are you?" he asked, a trace of contempt evident in his voice.

Lily looked at him. "Malfoy!" she accidentally blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around at Harry.

The boy was standing, mouth slightly open in disbelief. There was a few seconds silence from each party, with Harry frozen like an ice-block, Malfoy standing cautiously at the foot of the flight of stairs, and 'Lily' hovering around them, slightly anxious, when-

"You lied to me!" he whispered. Malfoy walked over to the shorter and put a hand on his arm, turning to the small being.

In fact, it couldn't even be called small anymore- it was rapidly expanding into something much. Much larger than a fairy. And much, _much_ uglier than one.

Swearing wasn't a typical Malfoy trait (they preferred insulting people with posh grammar and words that have three spaces syllables in length; this is evident especially in the head of the house, Mr Malfoy), so he stuck to the words that were less verbally violent.

"Holy cow!" he exclaimed, when the transformation finally finished, "…Bulstrode?"

Indeed, it was Millicent Bulstrode. She was wearing a frightening look on her face (her face usually looks scary anyway, but today's was even more so). Malfoy's hand slowly travelled towards the direction of his pockets, where his wand was.

"Stop." Bellatrix growled. Malfoy frowned (even in this situation, Harry couldn't help but notice how the frowning didn't even bring wrinkles to the young Malfoy's face, and the fact that it didn't even make him seem unpleasant at all)- was Bulstrode's voice lower than usual?

Malfoy's hand dropped slightly away from his pockets. His muscles, however, tensed as he prepared his next words, which he was sure was going to agitate her, whether it was true or not.

"You're not Bulstrode" he stated. Harry froze again (Harry's freezing so much, you have to wonder who keeps having to melt him back).

Not Millicent Bulstrode? It certainly looked like it.

There were only two other Slytherin girls in their year that looked like the offspring of some lower primates', but the other two had red and brown hair, whereas Millicent Bulstrode was a blonde.

Malfoy wasn't wrong. A few seconds after the words left his mouth, the Slytherin's face paled a shade, and her teeth clenched. Before long, a sickening smile crept onto her face.

"Pfft. What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? I only missed two days of school and you've already forgotten what I look like"

"Shut the hell up, Bellatrix. It's you, isn't it?"

Harry, to add variety, let his jaw drop and eyes blink owlishly. Bellatrix? Bellatrix Lestrange?

He was jerked back to the present by an overwhelming wave of anger.

"Ha. So you figured it out. Just like your father, aren't you?" said Millicent. The scratchy, high-pitched didn't suit her very well, and though everything was done through Bulstrode, she seemed like an entirely different person.

"You do know that Bulstrode can make even Snape wet his pants when she flutters her eyelashes like that, don't you?" Malfoy said casually, hand straying towards his wand once again.

Harry eyed Malfoy nervously. What was he doing? Wasn't he scared at all? Here was an insane, frightening murderer with over a decade of fighting experience, and all he could comment about, though true, was Millicent Bulstrode's eyelashes?

A trickle of sweat trailed down his cheek and he tried to wipe his hands on his robes inconspicuously.

Ok, so he could faint, hyperventilate, or develop schizophrenia within the next few seconds. Wait, scratch that- he could die in the next few seconds, judging by the direction of Lestrange's wand.

Malfoy saw this and frowned deeper, his face slipping into a cool mask. Hw whipped his wand out, pointing it at the possessed Millicent.

At that moment, Harry forgot the danger of the situation completely. He stared at Malfoy in awe.

The blonde was standing in a position that you'd usually find in the pure blood families in- tall, proud, arrogant. His slender arm was raised, a wand held delicately between his elegant fingers. Curiously enough, the wand was a mirror image of the young Malfoy's aura.

His lips were curled into a disgusted sneer, which didn't take from his looks one bit, and gracefully slanted eyebrows complemented narrowed eyes. The grey orbs shone with something that might have been anger, coldness, or boredom.

"Potter, you're drooling" was the remark that flowed out of those beautiful lips, before Harry's brain soaked in the remark. He blinked. What?

Then he remembered his position. By gawd! He was standing in front of an insane, frightening murderer, with over a decade of experience of fighting, and all he could think about was how pretty Malfoy was?

Oh my.

Then he realised what Draco had said. He quickly clamped his mouth shut so that his lower jaw sat flush with the upper, his teeth hurting from the impact. Malfoy returned his cool gaze to Bellatrix.

"You were saying something about me and my father, _aunt Bellatrix_?" he drawled. Harry was chewing on his lips.

"Only how alike all of the pureblood families are, no?" Bellatrix simpered. Harry cringed at the sight of Millicent Bulstrode simpering and averted his eyes slightly.

"No, I think not. The name 'Malfoy' is a very noble and prestigious name, unlike le-strange" came Malfoy's smooth reply. Harry knew that there was going to be trouble as soon as Malfoy pronounced the 'ge'.

The two started circling each other. Harry was about to take a step back, when he realised that he couldn't.

_What?_

He twitched his fingers. They didn't move. Did he freeze from…fear?

Malfoy's eyes never left Bellatrix's as he spoke.

"Sorry, Potter, this is family business. The curse will wear off after a while"

Harry would have protested, but then he fell backwards and hit the wall with a loud 'thump'. He shook his head clear of the stars and focused on the fight before him.

It was Bellatrix who made the first move.

"Crucio" she cried, sending a powerful jet of green light flying towards Draco. He swore as he jumped to the side, the curse singeing a large hole in his robes. He crouched, legs tensed- ready to jump out of the way if necessary, aimed, and fired a jellylegs hex towards her.

She smirked triumphantly as she dived out of the way, the hex narrowly missing her.

But Draco was much, much smarter than that.

He quickly fired three more spells towards her, one to the right, one to the top, and one at her mid-regions, forcing her to dive sideways to her right...where she was met with the rebounding spell from behind. Her legs started to jerk uncontrollably.

She barely had time to mutter the counter curse before she was met with another string of hexes, each one more violet then the next. Bellatrix countered them with well placed curses of her own. Her experience was shooting through at this point, and it was clear between the two of them which one had more familiarity with combating, as Bellatrix ducked this way and that, like a fish in the stream.

Malfoy, however, evened out the score- he was smarter. No matter how much fighting is Lestrange's forte, she was never one to use her brains much. Draco survived with it.

Within the next torrent of enchantments, Draco used another trick. His teeth met grimly, hoping it would work.

Bellatrix wore a fierce grin on her face.

"You'll never beat me with just a whole shower of spells, my dear boy! You will have to be smarter than that!" she screamed happily.

Luckily, Draco was.

As Lestrange waved her arms about, her eyes darting this way and that to catch the spell speeding towards her, she was hit immediately in the side with an impediment jinx. Her mouth dropped in surprise as her movements slowed slightly, and she struggled to move her arm.

Draco used this chance to fire another at her.

"Crucio" he whispered. A weak jet of green beam soared towards the woman, and her eyes followed it in horror. An unearthly scream exploded in the halls.

The volley of hexes was causing Harry to close his eyes and try to breathe normally out of his nose. Where was everyone? Can't anyone hear the yelling? The curses? The sound of crashing walls echoing through the halls?

A shimmer of sweat was starting to show on Draco's brow now, and Harry knew that he was nearing his limit.

He glanced at Bellatrix Lestrange, and his eyes widened. He quickly opened his mouth to yell a warning at Draco, but his lips refused to open. He watched silently, horrified, as a brilliant green curse flew in slow motion towards Draco, who was too stunned to move.

Really, he wasn't even sure who screamed, but that his mouth was open and ear ringing, as the Cruciatus curse collided heavily with Draco's head, and that the blonde started rolling around on the floor, screaming and screaming and screaming…

"NO!" Harry roared. The curse had worn off! He saw Bellatrix turn to look at him, a predatory glint in her eyes, as Harry stood up.

He couldn't see, he didn't know what he was doing, but a dark, throbbing hatred was cursing through his veins and his body suddenly felt all hot and his hands started shaking and _Gawd_ why wouldn't Draco stop whimpering and trembling?!

"EXPECTO PRATRONUM!"

The next thing Harry saw, as his world started spinning, was darkness, and a faint echo of a high-pitched scream.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, then wish he hadn't.

I _know_ this place…

"Harry?! Fuck! Harry! You're awake!"

"Nngh" Harry replied intelligently. He cracked one eye opened.

I know this voice…

He knew the next one as well. Then he wondered if knowing this much with a headache was healthy.

"HARRY! HARRY YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU'RE AWAKE YOU'RE AWAKE DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN YOU DUMBASS?! IF YOU-"

She was cut off by a Silencio charm. She cast an accusing look at Ron, who frowned innocently.

The castor was Draco, who was in the bed next to Harry's. He was none the worse for wear, even though it was obvious that he had not changed into any other clothes since he came into the hospital wing.

"Finally awake, Potter" Malfoy drawled quietly, one hand propped elegantly behind him to support him.

At that moment, all hostility was forgotten. All of his memories from the fight surfaced up to the exterior of Harry's mind and he started blabbering anxiously.

"Malfoy! Fuck, Malfoy! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?! Last night-"

Draco sighed and shot another silencing spell, before swaying slightly. He swore loudly.

The golden trio marvelled at how Malfoy could even make a _swear-word_ sound posh, when Harry's tongue slipped.

"Draco, stop cussing!" he admonished. Then he realised what he said, and blushed. Hermione was about to marvel next at how close he was to matching Ron's hair colour, before something else tickled her mind.

_Draco?_

Before she could think about it any further, the door opened and Dumbledore came in. Each fell silent (not so difficult for Hermione and Harry, as Draco had decided that while Harry's voice was nice, he couldn't give a flying damn on taking the curse off now. Besides, Madam Pomfrey had warned him against using any magic for a few days, as he had overexerted himself last night, and his body needed to recuperate from the whole ordeal).

Professor Dumbledore smiled benignly over his half moon glasses.

"And how are we all this lovely morning?"

He raised an eyebrow at the lack of sound waves he was receiving from Harry and Hermione.

Draco quickly raised his wand. "Ah, my apologies, Headmaster" he said, firing two counter curses towards the silenced.

The first thing that Harry's newly- renewed voice said was, "Malfoy!" (He wasn't going to make the same mistake again), as the slender blonde swayed alarmingly, hand gripping the head board of his bed to steady himself.

Dumbledore was beside him in a flash. He gently took Malfoy's wrist in his hand, probably checking his pulse. After a few minutes of silence (Well, Ron was finding it slightly hard not to fidget, but Hermione kept shooting him death glares, so he controlled himself), Dumbledore placed the arm back into Draco's lap.

"Madam Pomfrey had already warned you against the consequences of magic depletion, has she not?"

Malfoy adopted a slightly bored look on his face. "Yes, she has, Professor" he answered coolly. Dumbledore sighed.

"You should have listened to her word, my dear boy. I regret to inform you that owing to your use of magic this morning, and considering the events that happened yesterday evening, you will have to go into rehabilitation for any time from three days to a fortnight, depending on the rate that your magic heals, and, of course, on you"

Draco nodded calmly, while Harry gaped. Dumbledore stood up to go, but was stopped.

"Just one last question, professor- will this incident disable me in any way?"

The old man paused for a moment, before turning his eyes back to meet the cool grey irises.

"What does not kill you can only make you stronger" he replied mysteriously, twinkle in his eyes and all, before sweeping towards the door, where he paused.

"Ah, that's right. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley- would you two be kind enough to follow me to my office? I have something I would like to discuss with you. Good day, Harry, Mr Malfoy"

Malfoy and Harry watched the door close behind them, before looking at each other.

Harry looked down, unsure of what to say.

Draco had no such problems. He sighed, lied back down with his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling.

"You really are an idiot" he said. Harry looked up, unable to decipher the tone behind the insult.

"I..."

"Sorry"

Harry blinked. "Uh…come again?"

Malfoy sighed. "Thanks"

Harry blinked again. "Oh, uh…right, yeah, you too…"

The blonde nodded, causing Harry's lids to flutter.

Malfoy scowled. "Have you something in your eyes, Potter?"

But Harry wasn't listening. "Hey, Draco…"

Malfoy's eyes lazily slid over to his. Harry took that as a sign to continue.

"About yesterday…when you were shooting that rain of hexes onto Bellatrix…Bellatrix! What happened to her? Did she die?! Did Dumbledore kill her?!"

"No" Malfoy cut in, mentally smirking at how cute the black haired boy looked when he was confused. He elaborated after a few seconds of a staring contest. "She disappeared after getting hit by your Patronus. Good one, by the way"

Harry flushed.

'A-anyways, about what I was saying before," Harry continued, the blush fading as his expression scrunched up slightly, a though he was trying to recall something, "How did you manage to get her in all the rain of hexes? She deflected every single one of them!"

"I used my brains, Potter"

Harry was starting to wonder if all of the space that stores the things that he was supposed to know now was used up already when he woke up.

Malfoy was never patient, but with Harry, he had to be. It was a full time job. _Or will be later_, Malfoy mused.

"Did you notice my pattern? The way I fired the hexes?" He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Harry shook his head.

"I was firing in the shape of a cross. One left, one down, one right, one up. After a while, she started to get used to the pattern, so her arms automatically moved like that. Once I ensured that it was working, I fired off two in one direction at once. Even if she saw it coming, she wouldn't have been fast enough to control her actions in time to stop it." Malfoy explained.

"But why wouldn't she see it?" Harry asked.

Draco mentally sighed.

" Because they were so close to each other, it was hard to tell. And she wasn't expecting it. That's the best strategy in all fights- the element of surprise"

Harry stared at him in awe, and Draco soaked up the attention like a sponge. Then something in Harry's brain clicked, and he immediately jumped off his own bed and onto Draco's.

"But what the hell! Draco you fucking idiot! You could've been fucking killed! What the hell were you thinking! We could have just got a teacher or something…"

He trailed off at the unreadable expression on the other's handsome visage.

"Uh…Draco?" he said cautiously, waving a hand in front of his face. A hand shot up and held Harry's in his own. Harry's face reddened, and his earnest gaze met Draco's.

Draco had never before seen such beautiful eyes in his life. He gave a half amused smile.

"Did you realise that you've called me Draco four times since you've woken up?" he asked in a light drawl. Harry's eyes widened, his shining eyes providing a great contrast to his rosy cheeks.

Draco gave a low chuckle and leaned forward to capture Harry's lips with his own.

* * *

"Ron" Hermione started casually. Ron jumped, and quickly hid behind a statue, large eyes peering out from behind the stone arm of Boris the beautiful baboon (though it look much like Goyle borrowing some of Malfoy's clothes, though much more intelligent in appearance //snort//)

Hermione sighed. "Why are you so jumpy today?" she asked irritably. They were merely called out of the hospital wing to 'deliver some things to Professor McGonagall', but they both knew that Dumbledore was just leaving Malfoy and Harry in there together for some 'alone time'.

Ron looked left and right, and double checked, before creeping out and clutching onto Hermione's arm, mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that, sorry?" Hermione asked. Ron repeated himself, slightly louder.

"Zabini" he muttered.

Hermione sighed again. "Ron, it's your fate. Accept it." She told him firmly. Ron whimpered and shook his head.

"What will I tell mum?" he asked in a soft voice. Hermione shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, before taking a deep breath and started sporting a patient look on her face.

"She wouldn't mind, Ron. Both your mum and Mr Weasley will understand if you tell them, alright?" she soothed.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, I'm a _boy_! Mum and Dad'll want me to have_ kids_!"

"There's always the sex-changing potion and the male-pregnancy potion if necessary, but it won't be, as it's not required to mate a dark veela! Besides! Your family has five other fully capable males to do have children!" she explained, slightly exasperated.

She drew out her wand, and lay it in her palm. Ron eyed it warily.

"You're not going to hex me, are you?"

Hermione shook her head. 'Point me' she though firmly in her head. The wand spun around. Hermione beckoned Ron to follow, as she followed the direction that her wand pointed out. After a few turns, a few flights of stairs, and some walking-through-the-wall-doors, the wand finally started to spin wildly. Hermione nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, let's go!" she said in a cheerful voice, looking at her watch. As soon as they turned a corner, Hermione whispered, "Lumos", and pointed her wand directly at Ron's eye.

"Argh! Hermione!" was all he could manage before he was shoved blindly into the next corridor. He climbed to his feet, shaking his head to shoo away the temporary blindness, when…

"…Weasley"

* * *

Seamus and Dean wandered around the less travelled hall of Hogwarts- the corridors at the very top of the tower, hand in hand, in comfortable silence. It was peaceful up here. No one to disturb them, except for the occasion painting, but even those would just crack and eye open, see that there was nothing exciting, and go back to sleep.

"Dean…"

"Hm?"

"Doncha think that this one might know Merlin, personally?" Seamus ventured to say, his eyes leisurely glancing at the portraits of olden day people.

Dean chuckled. "Maybe"

They walked in companionable silence for another short while.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

There was a short pause, in which Dean looked sideways at his lover.

It surprised him, when, suddenly, Seamus pushed Dean onto the floor, breaking his fall with a cushioning charm. Dean didn't have time to protest as the sandy haired boy stood over him, his cute freckles standing out on his face with the aid of the moonlight.

"Dean?"

"Uh…yeah?" Dean replied, licking his lips nervously.

Seamus smirked.

"I was never a patient person, you know that, doncha?"

Seamus didn't give time at all to gasp as he pounced.

* * *

He wasn't nervous, he wasn't nervous, he wasn't nervous…

Okay, so he _was_ nervous.

Kevin placed a shaking hand over his heart. Terry had invited him, no excuses, over to his common room so they could have a study session together. To be honest, he didn't even ask what they were studying, as he was too busy gaping at the taller boy to think.

He took a glance at his watch. Half past two? Oh, he was reading his watch the wrong way 'round. It was 8:00, precisely.

At that moment, the common room door opened and Terry jumped out, nearly giving the smaller boy a heart attack.

"And how are we this evening?" He asked. He was wearing a loose button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Leg hugging jeans hung loosely on his hip, and when the wind blew his shirt up, a droolworthy six-pac was visible. He tugged at his earring subconsciously.

"Well, then, let's go, shall we?"

Kevin blinked owlishly.

"To…where?" he asked. Terry flashed a row a shining teeth at the smaller boy, taking him by his hands.

"Why, to the room of requirements, of course"

* * *

For some reason…this chapter just came out- just like that! How the heck…?

Ahaha! If any of you watch Naruto, you'll know that the second strategy Draco used against Bellatrix Lestrange belongs to Sasuke, where he throws a fuuma shuriken, and hides another underneath its shadow.

: D

And does this fic provide any aww factor at all?

And I have a question for all of my readers out there. You see, I'm a precise grammar freak at times. And there's this question which has been bugging me since forever- subconscious and unconsciously.

To me, subconscious is the one that you would use if you're not thinking about it (e.g. she tucked her hair behind her ears subconsciously), but every other fic that I read uses 'unconscious'(i.e. she tucked her hair behind her ears unconsciously). As far as I'm concerned, 'unconscious' means that you're knocked out.

But I could be wrong.

So can somebody please enlighten me on this subject? Thanks heaps!!

And I think I'm rambling, don't you?

Anywho, hoped you liked this chapter, and it's length, but I dun think it'll go much further than this…it might just be a once off thing ;

Word count, including author notes: 4435

Word count- story: 3759

…ahaha…

And if you have any suggestions, like what happens in the future, or if you wanted me to write something in here for Valentine's day, Christmas, Halloween, White day, random Yule ball, WHATEVER, please tell me- thanks!

Until next time then!


End file.
